


Fix It

by Blue_Sparkle



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: It's getting harder to hide Moira's experiments from those who are closest to Gabriel





	Fix It

“Come to bed with me?” Jack asked, gently rubbing Gabriel’s tense shoulders. “It’s been a while.”

He missed sleeping in his husband’s embrace, being by his side, how Gabriel could pleasure him so easily. 

“Sorry,” Gabe replied tiredly. “Got a ton of work. Some other time?”

“Some other time,” Jack agreed, hiding his disappointment with practiced ease. 

 

*

“O'Deorain!”

Gabriel burst into the lab. 

“I can’t keep body parts solid!”

Mismatched eyes scanned his form.

“Nobody will notice, I don’t see-“

“My dick, Moira. It’s my _dick_! Can you fix this!?”

“Of course,” she promised, smile too amused for Gabriel’s mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just turning my own shitpost quality thoughts into drabbles now cause they are more fun than I thought


End file.
